


进错房

by La_Perdition



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Perdition/pseuds/La_Perdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一夜欢庆后，Thranduil找不到自己的房间了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	进错房

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Wrong Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316554) by [zilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah). 



Thranduil喝醉了。他已记不清上次这般状况是什么时候了，但显然他喝了太多Elrond十分喜爱的酒红色的Dorwinion【*】译者注：多温尼安，因精灵酒而闻名。像现在这样，没有别人的帮助他就无法找到自己的卧室。如果在密林，这当然不算什么问题，但是他并不熟悉瑞文戴尔。他的自尊不允许他求助，因为Legolas或双胞胎是不会让他忘记这少见的失误的。Thranduil把高脚杯放在桌上，决心等一会儿，看大脑是否会清醒起来。

他的等待注定徒劳无功了。Elrond已经退下了，但Legolas和双胞胎似乎还玩得正欢。Thranduil自己抱怨了一番，他想知道他们什么时候离开，以便使自己找到回卧房的路。

救助来得意料之外。Legolas从椅子上起身，说自己累了现在想退出。Thranduil匆忙跟上自己儿子，明白这是他摆脱这尴尬境地的唯一机会。Legolas的房间就和他的就隔了两扇门，因此这过程的剩余部分对他来说应该不会很困难。

Legolas等着Thranduil，在他们朝卧室走去时精灵王感到终于解脱了。如果他看到自己儿子眼中狡黠的光芒，他可能就不会这么自信了。

他们来到走廊，Thranduil依稀感到有点熟悉，然后Legolas停在其中一扇门前。

“这是你的卧室，Ada。明早见。”Legolas说道，接着转身走了。Thranduil微微笑了，一边想着自己的儿子这么贴心，一边打开了门。房间内很黑暗，但Thranduil依然能确定床在哪，他来到床边，快速脱光自己，高兴于成功脱困并且没出什么差错。

他躺在床上，很快就沉入梦乡，没有注意到他并不是一个人。

 

＊＊＊

 

Thranduil呻吟着，感受到不同寻常的热。他还不想醒，但是一些奇怪的事情正在继续。他感到有重物压在头上，了解到现在距离黎明还有几个小时。

“怎么……怎么回事？”他心想，但接着他就意识到有什么不对。

他不是一个人。

Thranduil的直觉被证明是正确的，身后的床动了动，有强健的胳膊把他拉到了温热的怀抱里。

“Oh，meleth nín译者注：“meleth nín”为精灵语的“亲爱的”……你让我感觉如此之好。”低沉的嗓音在他耳边低喃，火热又饥渴的双唇轻轻啮咬他的耳尖。

Thranduil十分愕然，以至于在感到温暖的已经勃起的身躯压在他臀部时，他已无力抵抗。低低的呻吟从他双唇中逸出，温柔的双手开始探索他的身体。在他反应过来之前，他已经完全勃起了，被欲望燃烧着需要更多。坚定的双手轻抚他的勃起，这滋味太美妙，Thranduil颤栗了一下，最终开口求饶。

“你真是淫荡又热情啊。我爱你，meleth nín。”Thranduil的不知名爱人对他耳语，轻柔地掠过他硬硬的乳尖。

“所以……别再折磨我了。”Thranduil喘着气说道，嗓音充满了渴望。他已经受不了了，再这样下去他会炸开的。在被按在身下时他没有拒绝，他的大腿被轻轻分开。探索的手指慢慢推进他的甬道，他渴切地呻吟出声。

“就快了，meleth nín。我会让你尖叫出来的。”沙哑的嗓音承诺道，那手指终于找到了Thranduil的敏感点，他只能发出一声呜咽，射在床上。当手指撤出时，他感到一阵空虚和寒冷，但那感觉并没有持续太长时间。在被慢慢地占领时，他的双唇中发出破碎的呻吟。

快感流窜他的全身，他的爱人朝里挺进，从没有人那样占有过他。强健的身体把他压在床垫上，他所能做的就只有愉悦地哭喊呻吟。

“Oh……你让我感到无上欢愉……我爱你……我爱你。”他在Thranduil耳边重复说道，最终释放出来。Thranduil听不到自己的爱人呼喊着在他体内泄出精液；他深深地沉浸在自我的快感中。最后Thranduil承受不住昏睡过去。

 

＊＊＊

 

Thranduil缓缓醒来，在阳光洒在双眼上时呻吟出声，他飞快地把头埋在枕头里，但很快意识到他不只头很疼。他有片刻感到全身都很陌生，他想知道这是为何。当他的臀部开始抽痛时，他才想起了事实。

他感到……被掠夺，被占有，以一种之前从未体验过的方式。Thranduil不是个会脸红的处子，但他很少会向他人屈服。

熟悉的嗓音在他身后轻笑，但压在他身上的身体却感觉新奇又陌生。到底发生了什么？

“Maer aur【*】译者注：“Maer aur”为精灵语的“早上好”，我的Thranduil。我必须承认这是个意外之喜。”非常熟悉的嗓音说道，Thranduil快速转过身，盯着挚友那双充满愉悦的灰色眼睛。

“Elrond？什么……怎么会？”Thranduil试图发问。

Elrond没有回答，只紧紧地拥住他。

Thranduil有那么一瞬间融化在了温暖的怀抱中，他们才刚刚享受完肉体的亲近。

“似乎是我们儿子那三个淘气鬼组织了这个……状况。”Elrond最后小心翼翼地说道。他不知道Thranduil怎么想这一切，他不得不承认自己也很混乱。在发现Thranduil在他床上后他很惊喜，但在他开始想起他们做了什么时，更多的就是震惊了。Elrond猜测双胞胎一定有在背后推波助澜，他从床上滑下，没有惊醒他的朋友。他去当面质问他的儿子，他们承认了一切。Elrond在想起他们的话时皱起眉头：

“你已经孤独了这么长时间，Thranduil也是。我们发现你们在一起很合适；毕竟你们是很好的朋友。”

在伤心了这么久之后，他还有可能找到幸福吗？Elrond知道自己会乐意于把Thranduil当作爱人，但Thranduil对这情况有何想法呢？

Thranduil很苦恼。他很震惊，在想起昨夜的事情后又有点尴尬。他是如何祈求他的朋友占有自己的……

Elrond现在会怎么想他？

“所以这是Legolas做的！我就说他昨晚怎么会那么礼貌又好心……等我抓住他时，他就会有大麻烦了！”Thranduil愤怒至极，但是温和的疑问制止了他的大声抱怨。

“现在这样有那么糟糕吗？”

Thranduil沉默下来。他看着Elrond的双眼，看到其中不同寻常的满含希望的目光。“你是说……你对这并不感到遗憾吗？”他问道。

Elrond摇摇头，“我把你当作朋友爱了很长时间，Thranduil。把你当成伴侣来爱并没有多困难。我甚至想不起来何时感觉这么美好过。”

Thranduil震惊地盯着自己的朋友。他必须得承认他一直认为Elrond很有魅力，关于昨晚……他也不得不承认自己一点都不后悔。他只是从未想过Elrond会用同样的眼光看待自己。

“对于昨晚我并不遗憾，你对我做的事让我感觉……”Thranduil低语道，但是被一个热情的吻打断了。他呻吟着，但接着聚集起力量成功把Elrond反压在身下。

“你需要弄明白我不可能接连好几天被压。现在轮到你了，我的Elrond。”Thranduil柔声说，在Elrond呻吟着向他屈服时开心地笑了。

 

＊＊＊

 

Legolas听到敲门声，他从睡梦中醒来。他让站在外边的人进来，不久就发现双胞胎两人都在自己床边。  
“怎么了？Ada要找我算账了吗？我需要逃跑吗？”精灵王子问道。

“完全不是那样。我们只是需要一个新的房间来睡觉。那两人太吵了。”双胞胎气恼地说道。


End file.
